User talk:RedIgnite
This is my talk page, feel free to message me, and please follow the Talk page guidelines Reminder: 'Please do not forget to sign your posts when leaving a new message. For Visual Editing, click the "signature" which has a black pen or for Source editing, add four tildas (~) ''before your username, no space. Promoted to Administrator After talking it over with Messi1983, I've decided to skip ahead from Patroller and promote you to Administrator. If you have any questions about how to use the "tools" let me know. Jeff (talk· ) 04:50, January 9, 2019 (UTC) :No problem. Thanks. RedIgnite (talk) 17:18, January 9, 2019 (UTC) The Luntz problem Hey. I think we have a problem here. Mr. Luntz is part of the faculty yet he is not authority, which is true. However, in the “Category: Faculty” page, one of the categories is authority, yet Mr. Luntz is included in the page and he is not authority. This may confuse some readers. I am sorry if talking to McJeff or SodaCat would be a better idea.(Zurre2004 (talk) 00:19, March 12, 2019 (UTC) :First of all, you have came to the right place. If you want to speak with someone you can always come to me as I'm also an administrator, it's my job to help other editors like you. That's what administrators are here for. :I'm referring this matter to SodaCat first because she put the category. Let's wait to see if she agrees first before making the change. If she doesn't reply, we'll ask Jeff what he thinks. RedIgnite (talk) 01:44, March 12, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't think it's really a big problem. Mr. Luntz's page does not categorize him as authority, his page make it clear that he's technically an adult not authority, and having him on faculty yet having faculty as a subcategory of authority should not be confusing given the explanation on his page. However, his lack of being an authority figure may mean his position at the school is too low to actually be part of the faculty. I'm in favor of leaving things as they are, but not strongly so - what does everyone else think? Jeff (talk· ) 04:09, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Reply Hi, first of all welcome to the team. I don't frequent the wiki as much as I'd like--I'm in college and my workload is pretty heavy. If you like I can give you my discord? If you message me there I'll get the notification on my phone and I'm much more available that way. Sodacat (talk) April 3, 2019 :Responded @ Bully Fanon Wiki. RedIgnite (talk) 08:37, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Your question about Thad from a couple weeks ago Hey RedIgnite, sorry I took so long to look into this - I answered you on my talk page. Jeff (talk· ) 04:44, May 9, 2019 (UTC) :It's fine Jeff, no worries. RedIgnite (talk) 21:31, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Introduction - Fandom Wiki Manger Good afternoon Red. I really like your avatar ;) ;). I'd like to personally introduce myself to you as you are a very active member of this community. I am Jr Mme, a Fandom Wiki Manager, and I'll be helping the community of this wiki for any sorts of questions/problems, and be a bridge to full-time Fandom staff. Please let me know if you have any questions about anything wiki-related. I'll be glad to help you out! Thank you, - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 15:21, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Respnse to your questions on my page In my edits on Chpater V article, you removed my Trivia edits. I also noticed that you left me messages on my profile. I will try to answer your questions now. You said: Hello, Can you please explain this trivia to me because I'm confused about what you're trying to say: ''After the cutscene ends, it is one of the few times that '''Pete can be seen in free roam and can be interacted with, fought, and knocked out. '' I have 2 questions: #What mission does this "cutscene" occur in? #From what I bolded, Pete is disabled from spawning in Free roam. Did you mean after Pete convinces Jimmy to take on the Townies to stop Gary? The cutscene I was referring to was the chapter's opening cutscene. After it ends, Jimmy and Pete start out in front of the school. Pete can be interacted with as he is walking away. I also believe I had a trivia point in there about Mandy's voice sounding like Lola's when she kisses him in that same cutscene. Tyler george6 (talk) 14:50, June 22, 2019 (UTC) :Responded at your talk page. RedIgnite (talk) 23:47, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Community Page Wiki Manager Hello RedIgnite! As your assigned Wiki Manager, would you be interested in having my name on by using this script? It would maybe help redirect users that have Fandom-specific questions to me. Let me know what you think! - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 19:32, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Protected pages Hello. I am relaying a question I got asked here. Is there any reason that a lot of character pages are fully protected? This seems counter-initiative for a community to lock main characters for room for improvement. this is the full list of protected page. Thank you for checking on this matter. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 22:18, July 15, 2019 (UTC) :I'll handle this one. Jeff (talk· ) 22:23, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Jimmy Hopkins Just so you know, I tried to add some foreign language wiki links to that page - three of them worked, two didn't and made weird redlinks at the bottom of the page. I have a technical support request in for that page, so I'd appreciate if you could leave it be so the tech support guys can see it the way it is. Jeff (talk· ) 21:49, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :Of course. RedIgnite (talk) 00:51, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Dealing with personal aggression on wikis Hey RedIgnite. I wanted to wait a bit for your feelings to cool down before I tried to talk to you about this - it's about dealing with editors who get hostile towards you personally. First of all, it's tough - I know that. But there's one thing that, over the years, I've found to be more important than anything else dealing with vandals of any kind. Never, EVER let them see you angry. I get that you were really upset by the Nazi thing. Back several years ago we had a vandal who learned he could always get Dan1983 to explode by adding anti-black slurs to articles. Back when I was on GTA Wiki we had a particular Patroller who would get so upset by vandalism that he caused it just because the vandals were entertained by said patroller blowing his top. It's not just you. But when dealing with vandals, you can't win, and the only way you can even break even against them is to deny them entertainment. No matter how angry they make you, the best thing you can do against them is to stay calm, dry and boring. Don't act like you're impressed by them. And don't say things like "you're lucky I'm not blocking you" - don't use your admin status to win a dispute, use it to make them discuss what they want to do instead of just edit warring. Like I said earlier, in the case of an edit war on a single article it's better to lock the article in question than go threatening blocks. And if they do start engaging in behavior that gets them blocked, leave a bland informative-but-generic message in the block log (or just use the default). The more words you use, the bigger the win for them is. Jeff (talk· ) 21:07, August 4, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for the lecture, Jeff. I'll try not to fuck up again in the future (Where I was overreacting). Now that I have recognized the proper procedures of dealing with an annoying user, this most likely won't happen ever again and if it does, I'll bring this to your attention so you can perhaps help in. RedIgnite (talk) 23:20, August 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Another thing - when you block a user, don't keep editing the message you left on the talk page or the block log. Keep it as brief as possible, and once they're blocked, leave them alone - don't give them a reason to come back to the wiki. If they get blocked again, or if the block has to be extended (for example, if they sock to get around it) leave a new message. Jeff (talk· ) 21:00, August 8, 2019 (UTC) More Wikialex stuff Look, I'm trying to be as gentle/patient with you regarding Wikialex as I can, because I know it's easier to keep a cool head and behave perfectly when you're not the person who's being insulted. But this was unnecessary, and only gives him ammunition for believing you use your administrator position to mistreat him. If you're angry enough that you think it might be influencing your judgment, ask me what I think before going off on someone. When I was having issues with Darealrichardnixon I asked both Messi and Sodacat whether they thought he was bad as I did (they did). As for Wikialex, it doesn't appear that he's coming back. He started his own Bully Wiki after being blocked, which, since he's not actually copying this wiki, is entirely allowed within Wikia's rules. Also, it seems he hasn't been on Wikia since August. If he doesn't come back, no problem. If he does, give him space - either he'll behave himself and become a decent editor, or he'll mess up again and get blocked. Jeff (talk· ) 08:46, October 26, 2019 (UTC) :My mistake Jeff. That was immature of me. If he does come back, I'll hope he would certainly contribute to the Wiki. I'll try not to let anger get the best of me in the future. RedIgnite (talk) 22:09, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Your input is requested A user requested we discuss a certain phrase in a certain article. The discussion is here. I'm requesting your input, and also reminding you that you do NOT have to agree with me. Jeff (talk· ) 06:57, February 12, 2020 (UTC)